Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Alexander Schaumbarg (m. 2010) |Issue = Anja, Princess of Lungary Elliot, Prince of Lungary Jacob, Prince of Lungary |Name = Diana Georgina Charlotte |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Diana (Full name: Diana Georgina Charlotte; born 27 June 1983) is the second child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon her birth, she was second-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently fifth-in-line. In 2010, Diana married Alexander Schaumbarg, a commoner. They have three children together: Anja, Princess of Lungary, Elliot, Prince of Lungary, and Jacob, Prince of Lungary. Early life Diana was born on 27 June 1983 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Her birth name is "Diana Georgina Charlotte", being named after her grandmother and great-grandmother. As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Diana has an older sister: Nicolette, and six younger siblings: Victor, Daniel, Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Education Diana began her education in 1989, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 1995, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 1999. She went on to attend Georgina Helschmann School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Everlo neighborhood of Munbach. Diana was a popular student, and in her final year dedicated her coursework to fashion history and marketing. She graduated in 2002. Following her graduation from high school, Diana began attending the University of Munbach, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in fashion design and costuming in 2005. Adulthood Diana first entered the public eye as a university student, where she was heavily admired for her beautiful appearance. She later become known as a prominent sex symbol in Lungary. After graduating from university in 2005, Diana began a career as a socialite and influencer. With an abundance of celebrity friends, Diana was frequently seen at A-list nightclubs and red carpet events. She also briefly pursued a career as a television presenter, cohosting the 2006 Teen Awards. Diana resided in the Royal Palace up until she began university in 2002, when she moved into a luxury apartment in the Rochsbarg neighborhood of Munbach. She resided there until her marriage in 2010, when she began residing in Hauferschaussen Palace in the Bacheneld neighborhood. Marriage and family In her youth, Diana had been linked to several Lungarian actors and musicians, although no relationships had been officially confirmed by her royal house. In February 2008, she began dating lawyer Alexander Schaumbarg. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann that August. They became engaged on her 26th birthday, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 5 June 2010. Following their marriage, Alexander received the title His Royal Highness Prince of Lungary. The Princess and Prince have three children together: *Anja, Princess of Lungary (born 1 December 2011) *Elliot, Prince of Lungary (born 13 July 2013) *Jacob, Prince of Lungary (born 14 August 2015) Titles *'27 June 1983 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Diana of Lungary *'4 June 2010 – present': Her Royal Highness Duchess Diana of Horvarn Category:1983 births Category:Georgina Helschmann School alumni Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian socialites Category:Lungarian female television presenters Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni